HodgePodge
by Calculus and Broadway
Summary: Callipygean: Having beautifully proportioned buttocks. Collection of Kurtofsky Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'll be putting all the drabble prompts I get on tumblr here. (My name is the same there as it is here). There won't be regular updates or anything, just whenever I get prompts.

_agastopia_- admiration of a particular part of someone's body

**Pairing: **Kurtofsky.

* * *

><p>"What?" They were supposed to be studying but every time Dave looked up, Kurt was looking at him; silly smile on his lips that Dave still had a hard time believing was directed at him. At the words, Kurt blinked, letting out sound that was more chuckle than sigh.<p>

"Nothing," Kurt said, lips quirking up in a smile that made Dave realize he wasn't telling the truth. "It's silly."

"What's silly?" Dave asked, frowning. Kurt leaned over, raising one hand and cupping Dave's face a second before their lips met. It was just a chaste kiss given through smiles.

"I really love your eyebrows."


	2. agastopia

**A/N: **I'll be putting all the drabble prompts I get on tumblr here. (My name is the same there as it is here). There won't be regular updates or anything, just whenever I get prompts.

**Prompt:**_ agastopia_- the practice of envisioning a person in the buff or naked

**Pairing: **Kurtofsky.

* * *

><p>"That's gross." Sebastian slid into the chair next to Dave's, startling the bigger boy out of his thoughts. Reflexively, he lifted his beer to his lips and took a long sip.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about," He insisted, glancing over at Sebastian long enough to give him an exasperated look. He really wished he hadn't because the smug look on the other boy's face made him seriously consider forgetting his promise to Kurt to play nice with Sebastian.

"Oh please. Even a blind person could see you undressing Hummel with your eyes." Sebastian grabbed the bottle from Dave's hand and shoved him towards the dance floor.

"What the fuck!" He spun around to face Sebastian.

"Stop imagining and go get, bear cub," Sebastian said, setting the drinks down and swaying to the beat of the music as he walked out to join Blaine on the dance floor. Taking a deep breath, Dave walked towards the boy who was watching him with a small smile.


	3. basorexia

**Prompt:** _basorexia_: a strong craving or hunger for kissing

**Pairing: **Kurtofsky.

* * *

><p>"Kiss me." Dave dropped the fork in mid-bite, thankfully falling on the plate and not his lap. He looked at Kurt who was looking at him with an expression Dave could only call <em>intense<em>. It made him lean away from Kurt into the sofa.

"Wh-what?" He had to cough to get down the bite that was already in his mouth. "I thought you wanted help with Calculus?" He'd been surprised to get the phone call from Kurt earlier that week asking him to come over that weekend. Kurt calling him wasn't a surprise – ever since his transfer to Dalton he and Kurt had been talking regularly about everything from music to Kurt and Blaine's break-up – but it was the first time Kurt ever invited Dave to his house.

"I'm bored of Calculus," Kurt said, shoving the book off the table.

"So you want – " Dave was still waiting for the punch line, but Kurt never flinched from his serious expression.

"I _really_ want you to kiss me, Dave."

"Oh…Okay."


	4. Callipygean

**Prompt: **_Callipygean_: Having beautifully proportioned buttocks

**Pairing: **Kurtofsky.

* * *

><p>"What do you think about this pair?" Kurt could see Rachel's and Mercedes' eyes practically glazed over sitting slumped on the chairs of the dressing room. There were two stacks of pants, one significantly larger than the other, on the empty chairs beside them. When he walked out, they tried to sound enthusiastic but it came out sounding flat. With a huff, Kurt walked back in the dressing room and shut the door.<p>

"Listen, Kurt. I know it's a big day for you and Dave – "

"It's not just a big day. It's our one year anniversary." Kurt's voice came out from the closed door.

"And we're very happy for you, but what was wrong with the first twenty pairs of pants you tried on?" Mercedes was trying to signal for Rachel to shut up, but it was too late. Kurt walked out of the dressing room, already in the next pair.

"You have no idea how hard it is to find pants that make my ass look good." He turned around to emphasize his point. "The left side is practically flat!"

"Kurt honey," Rachel said, standing up. Kurt glared at her patronizing tone but said nothing. "I love you, but I think you're crazy. Your ass is perfectly symmetrical."

Kurt just looked at her for a minute as if considering what she was saying. His eyes flicked over to the mirror at the end of the hall before throwing his hands up in frustration and vanishing back into the dressing room.


End file.
